sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Jupiter (SMCU)
Sailor Jupiter '''is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fourth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the Cinematic Universe. Her civilian identity is '''Makoto Kino. Her attacks are based around electricity and nature, as well as physical strength. Profile Makoto Kino is a tomboyish teenage girl who transfers to Juuban Municipal Junior High School in the first story arc. Born in Rome, Italy, Makoto had lost her parents in a plane accident when she was younger, and lives on her own in an apartment. Appearance Makoto has brown wavy hair that is always seen styled into a ponytail and held up by a green hair tie with two turquoise round jewels. She is also always seen wearing pink rose earrings on her earlobes. Makoto is very tall for a Japanese schoolgirl and is the tallest girl among the Inner Senshi. Biography Origins arc Makoto Kino is born in Rome, Italy on December 5, 2001. Her parents were killed in a plane accident in 2008. Jupiter’s Quest Makoto and Minako Aino meet at Makoto’s apartment in Rome where Minako becomes curious of a mysterious rod she found at the apartment. When several Youma attack the apartment, Makoto says to Minako that the rod is in fact a transformation rod meant for Minako and the inscription on the rod is in Latin and translates to “Venus Power Make Up”.Minako says the words and transforms into Sailor Venus for the first time. Later, Makoto discovers a similar artefact at the Pantheon, bumping into her idols Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh in the process. Haruka and Michiru also showed curiosity towards the artefact. The Sailor Moon Movie Meeting the Crusaders With Sailor Mars Secret of the Silver Crystal Frozen Stars Stars Arc Sailor Moon Omega biography Reunion with the Sailor Senshi Another Story Sailor Jupiter led a team along with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Juno, Sailor Eris (Petz) and Sailor Iron Mouse to New York City in the USA to find Nephrite’s Stone Gate. They eventually find the stone gate at the Empire State Building where they encounter Jupiter’s Opposite Senshi counterpart, Marduk, and unlock Nephrite's Stone Gate. Great Galactic Sailor War Powers Transformation Items * Crystal Change Rod – Ami raises the rod into the air and recites: “Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up” Weapons * Thunder and Lightning Antenna – An augmentation on Sailor Jupiter’s tiara that absorbs electrical energy from the air. *Rose Earrings * Leaves of Oak – used to perform Jupiter Oak Evolution. Attacks *Supreme Thunder - Sailor Jupiter crosses her arms over her chest with her index and pinky fingers extended. Then the Thunder and Lightning Antenna extends from her tiara, crackling with electricity. Lightning rains down from the sky, collecting around the antenna until Sailor Jupiter extends her arms and sends it towards her enemy. **Super Supreme Thunder *Supreme Thunder Dragon - Using her tiara, Sailor Jupiter gathers electricity and fires it at her opponent. The electricity itself takes on the form of a dragon. *Sparkling Wide Pressure - Sailor Jupiter brings her hands together and hurls white bolts of lightning which would later take the form of a large disc at the enemy. *Flower Hurricane - unleashes a flurry of stinging flower petals to immobilize opponents. *Jupiter Oak Evolution - uses the Leaves of Oak, which appear to be a column of swirling leaves. With them, Sailor Jupiter projects her lightning energy in order to send green oak leaf-shaped blasts of electrical energy at her enemy. *Jupiter Coconut Cyclone - Sailor Jupiter's Thunder and Lightning Antenna collects lightning and she raises her arms above her head and spins rapidly creating a blue ball of lightning. The ball of lightning enlarges and Sailor Jupiter blasts it at the opponent, sending out shock waves of high-voltage energy in a large spherical blast. Trivia *Cinematic Universe Makoto’s birthplace as Rome is actually inspired by the actress Allison Miller, who is also born in the city. **This also explains why Makoto is able to read and understand Latin. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Jupiter (Character) Category:Sagittarius Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War